1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming images on both sides of a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus capable of forming images on both sides of a sheet is known. The image forming apparatus may have a sheet-exit path, through which the sheet conveyed out of an image forming unit is ejected to an outlet tray, and a duplex path, which diverges from the sheet-exit path and in which the sheet conveyed out of the image forming apparatus is guided to return to the image forming apparatus. When images are to be formed on both sides of the sheet in the image forming apparatus, first, an image may be formed on one side of the sheet, and the sheet may be conveyed for a predetermined distance toward the outlet tray by an exit roller, which is disposed on the sheet-exit path. Thereafter, rotation of the exit roller may be reversed so that the sheet may be guided back through the duplex path.